Generally in nursing homes and in hospitals, nursing staff assess, treat, support and care for patients. This mainly involves discussing, planning and carrying out nursing care to improve patients' health, continuously monitoring patients' conditions and recording important changes, giving medication and monitoring its effect on patients and educating patients and their families about health needs and life style changes. However, the patient may still carry on with same normal life style in hospital or during recovery period which may lead to critical circumstances for patient's health. Therefore, keen attention and monitoring of patients in real-time is required for better treatment and recovery.
At present, various conventional patient monitoring techniques are available and are focused on movement of patients, identifying habits of patient like smoking and drinking, identifying respiratory problems with sensors and using video footage to observe patient activities. However, the conventional techniques lack correlation of the data to identify the problem related to the patient at any given point of time. The conventional techniques mainly rely on standalone reports of health monitoring systems, sensors, videos etc. Standalone reports cannot detect the cause of a particular behaviour of the patient and also do not disclose the recovery period of any given symptom. The standalone reports do not provide sufficient information to predict the upcoming disease symptoms. As a result of which real-time notifications related to the abnormal behaviour of the patient cannot be provided to the one or more caretakers (alternatively referred as receiving entities) of the patient, to stop the patient from performing the activity which is not prescribed by the doctor or the nursing staff. As an example, the standalone EGG report may indicate the patient having a heart attack but it does not indicate the reason behind the heart attack.
One of the conventional techniques discloses a system and method for real-time monitoring and management of patients from a remote location. The system comprises one or more patient's communication devices configured to facilitate users to enter patient related data using a healthcare application. The system further comprises an analysing and processing module for processing the patient related data. The analysing and processing module is further configured to send alerts to physicians. But this technique does not involve correlating patient related data to identify different behaviour patterns of the patient. Also this technique does not disclose the aspect of providing real-time alerts to care takers of patient when patient is performing an abnormal activity which affects the recovery of the patient.
Currently, the existing solutions are not able to infer the behaviour of patient in real time, correlate the information from health monitoring devices to give precaution and remedy suggestions. The existing solutions cannot generate real time alert to nursing station or the caretakers while the patient is performing an abnormal activity.
Therefore, there is a need for a system which can detect specific food, sleeping patterns using video, sound based inputs and correlate all the data to identify different behaviour patterns of the patient. Also, a system which renders precaution remedies and provide alerts to the patient's caretakers at real-time.